


My Daughter

by lottiecharm



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottiecharm/pseuds/lottiecharm
Summary: Lin finds a baby on his door one night





	My Daughter

A loud knock sounded from the front door of the apartment. Lin stiffly stood from the sofa, placing his novel on the coffee table. He shuffled to toward the door. As he got closer a faint sound could be heard. He could have sworn it was a baby whimpering. No one he knows has a baby, though. He shook the idea from his head.  


He cautiously unlocked all three locks on the door. He took a deep breath, put on a smile and opened it. His smile dropped immediately. He was shocked by the sight he saw. A very small baby, a week old at the most, lay there in a small basket with a note attached. The baby was swaddled in pink, He automatically recognized that she was a girl.  


A small sensation erupted in his chest. A strong sense of protectiveness, hatred to whomever left the small baby, and sadness at her uncertain future. His heart broke at the sight of the baby abandoned on his welcome mat.

He kneeled down and peered at her. “Hey, Niña. You’re safe with me.” he whispered, tucking his long hair behind his ear. He gently took the basket handles in his hands. He stood slowly and reentered his apartment. He closed the door with his bum. He walked over to the breakfast room and set the basket on the table.  
He bent over the basket and sighed. “Who left you here, Niña?” he asked in less than a whisper. The small girl cooed. Lin smiled at this small action.  
He took the note from the basket. He unfolded it gently, as if not to tear it. He laid the note on the table and smoothed out the wrinkles. It read:

Dear Lin,

You may be confused as to why I left a newborn baby on your welcome mat. She is your daughter. I know you may be skeptical, but she is yours. When I left you 9 months ago, it was because I found out that I was pregnant with her. I couldn’t bare to tell you, so I left. I know that I was selfish, but it was for the best.  


I spent months preparing myself to become a parent. When she was born, she looked so much like you that I couldn’t bear it. I decided that she would be safest with her father.  


I attached her birth certificate and other information. Please sign your name, so that the police will let you keep her.  


I don’t want you to try and contact me, ever again. I don’t want her pictures or Christmas cards. It will be easier this way. Tell her that I am dead. Please just don’t tell her how she came to you. I want her to think of me fondly.  


I hope that you do right by her, Lin. Please do what I couldn’t. I love you both.

Goodbye, Forever,  
Yessi  


He threw the note on the table, tears streaming down his face. He looked back up at her and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled and swooped her gently into his arms, forgetting about everything else for a moment. She was fast asleep, breathing softly. She stirred, he chuckled. This is his daughter.  


He held her, examining every feature carefully, as if to inspect that her reality. His heart was pounding, he was scared. He didn’t want to hurt her. He held her with a softer grip than before. His eyes were filled with adoration and wonder of this small life. He became lost in their little world, only just sprung into existence.  


Suddenly an idea sprung into his head. A name for his little beauty. “You, young one, will be called Phebe-Bella Yasmine Miranda.” he told her, she cooed. in an approving manner. Lin beamed ear to ear. He'd done right by her, for the first time of many.  


After a while her eyes grew and she fell asleep in the comfort of his arms. He placed her gently back into her basket. He grabbed her birth certificate, and began to slowly unfold the document. He scanned over it. He signed his name and filled in her name. He checked her D.O.B. Phebe was born on January 1st, 2000. She was a new year’s baby. She was born only four days ago.  


Lin began to panic, his mind racing. He snatched up his Nokia and dialed the only person he knew could help him, his mama.  
After telling his mama everything, she reassured him and informed him that she was on her way. He was relieved and worried at the same time. He sighed loudly. He looked down at his newborn daughter. All of the worry melted away, he stood there in awe of her peace.  


“Maybe this whole parenting thing won’t be so hard after all” he thought. And boy was he wrong.


End file.
